bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Guides
Heroes 'Ant Engineer:' 'Strategy' Although Ant has a cowardly personality, he is not to be underestimated. Ant may not a front line bug but his abilities and range can not be compared. As his title mentions, he is the engineer, focusing on turrets and dealing damage afar while he stays back in the safely of the food stash, or he can be the support that provides shelter and armor. Although he might seem weak at first, but upgrading his weapon first will give you insane firing speed, which can greatly benefit from a stun scroll. The first item i would get for ant is piercing shells. Skills: Marker - ant's passive skill is extremely powerful with offensive towers, if you are playing ant as a support make sure to hit as many enemies as you can with your machine gun. Also you can visually see the mark, meaning even invisible units will be marked and allowing you to find them easily. Shield Generator - An amazing skill that can save your life and the stash. This skill is great for knocking back the little bugs while shielding from even the most devastating ranged bugs such as the war snail and the siege cannon. Shield generator also blocks spider webs and slime goo, better use this ability before you get silenced! Ant Engineering - Ant's most significant skill, giving him almost unlimited range. There are many ways to use this skill, you can use it with your shoulder turret, allowing you to travel safely from the little bugs or even a strong melee bug. You should consider using flash bulb turrets since this ability gives range by number and not percent, this means a flash bulb turret can hit a super long amount of range, wiping out most if not all the bugs on the map once you let the flash bulbs charge before giving it the range it lacks of. Also this ability can give shield turrets a much longer range, meaning it can absorb a whole lot of damage, plus the turrets get healed whenever you use this. I would definitely recommend upgrading this skill as much as you can first. Teleport - this skill is great for escaping, collecting resources, and at earlier levels, lowering defence if you haven't gotten any armor penetration yet. It can also be used to stun bugs, giving you the time needed to kill those annoying creatures, especially the invincible hungry bug. Craftsmen - Although this skill costs precious spare parts, it is well worth it, especially in survival modes when you can't do anything else with the spare parts. 'Hero Pairing' 'Good Hero Pairs' Fly, Termite, Pillbug, Waterbug 'Bad Hero Pairs' Widow, Stinkbug Aphid Sensei: Army Ant Captain: Beetle Warrior: 'bumblebee brawler' stats Hp:high/med/low Damage:med/heavy Light armor:low Heavy armor:low Speed:high Armor piercing:low/med/high Strategy The greastest brawler in the bug world-bumblebee. It is kill or get killed, bumblebee must destroy his enemies fast before they can actually harm him. He is my number one bug due to his devastating skills. He has a intimidating look but dont get fooled by those big, innocent eyes because he is capable of wipe out 2 heroes in less than 10 s. Bethazor(his real name) has the highest health among the normal heroes(275) and that is mainly for his skills. I have always loved heroes that have toggle abilities and this bug has 2(awesome) which i am going to talk more in the section below. He is one the best melee fighters in the game, great damage, great armor piercing, super high speed. But bumblebee doesnt have any armor and take more damage when going berzerk or brawler so all this guy need is a boxer boots. Bethazor has already fast so this equipment makes he the fastest heroes in the game along with black widow and her spider boots. The best defence is not to be there so DODGE, since bumblebee cannot take much damage he must avoid them at all cost. He can kill a giant war slug in 5 s but remember to dodge and going around your opponents to avoid their attacks, go around and hit to the side of a war snail is much better to confront it. Overall, bumblebee is a must buy bug. Abilities Passive:charge attack makes a huge advantage at the early of a game and also very useful again tier 5 bugs. This is the reason that makes bumblebee so powerful, he can one hit most of orther normal heroes when charge attack is level 5 and maxed 5 sconds to fight toe to toe with a legendary.Inmagine one single punch deal up to 200 damage at the start of a game. Additional, this abillty is great for skirmish(hard or pvp) because it can destroy other bug heroes to lower the food in their food stash for respawning. Berzerk: another destructive skill for the champ, it increases his damage, armor piercing but take more 50% damage so remember to toggle this skill in an effective way or it is going to kill you faster than your enemies.I personally recommend to max this skill first to handle with stronger bugs(maxed+50 damage and+80 ap). Brawler:each hit will blast multiple enemies but also take more 50% damage so just keep in mind that this skill is just for horde of smaller bugs or siege bugs.Put only 2 or 3 skill points to this skill because the higher level the less damage taking and you dont really need to turn this power on very offen. Survival instinct:in an ermergency situation like being overwhelmed by endless horde of fungus zombie, that is when this power saves the day. active this skill to deal even more damage for an escape, a rush into your opponent food stash, the less health you have the more damage you will deal. Just remember to use it in the right way and the right time. Breaker punch: one of the best ability out there, using this skill right will 100% kill 2 normal heroes or a legendary because it stun, deal a huge amount of damage and MAKE YOUR OPPONENT CANNOT ATTACK FOR 10 S and with that priceless 10 s you can beat the hell out of a legendary(hunt them down slay them).Overall, it is just what it takes to dominate a skirmish match or just to kill a war snail. Hero pairing: Moth:can heal bethazor after a heated battle. Pillbug:provide great heavy covering fire and a good defence while bumblebee play the offensive part and roaming around the map Beetle:a great tank and crowd control for bumblebee to hit enemies while they are being stunned Army ant: he can heal and take bumblebee damage to a whole new level with inspiring banner Cicada Commando: Crab Spider Shield Bearer: Fly Gunslinger: Stats Hit Points Low Damage Heavy Armor Piercing Mid/Low Armor Low Speed High Strategy Fly is an...interesting bug to use. He's fast and damaging, but has probably one of the worst defenses out of all the bugs. Being called the "gunslinger", he naturally has some unpredictable and random abilities that don't really synergize and aren't really reliable but if used right can become one of the deadliest offensive powerhouses in the game. His passive ability, Steal, allows you a chance to steal 25 gold after a killed enemy, which is pretty useful early game but after you've bought all the equipment you need it's useless. Now, let's go on and talk about the other four abilities. First is Quickdraw, which is arguably Fly's most powerful ability and is easily his most reliable way of dealing damage. It shoots a volley of four bullets that deal armor piercing damage, and at level five with weapons upgraded it can deal almost 1000 damage to a single enemy. Probably the best pure-damage ability in the game. Also, I'm pretty sure this ability doesn't miss. Next up is what Fly's most known for, the Gnat Banditoes. It allows you to summon a certain amount of ranged gnat fighters (for gold, of course) depending on the upgraded level, however, after the update Fly can only summon eight bandits at once, which is pretty underwhelming compared to other armies. Use this ability against siege waves, otherwise the gnats die too quickly. Third, we have the Gunfighter Tonic, which allows you to spend $50 to drink a tonic that buffs Fly's speed and damage by a certain amount for a certain amount of time. It's definitely useful for getting Fly out of tough situations, so do upgrade this ability. Lastly, we have Sky Salvo, which is an unreliable way of dishing out damage, however with luck it will do an ENORMOUS amount (over 800 I think at lv 5). Still, don't use this. It's not worth the risk. Fly also comes with a myriad of weapons and armor not seen on any other bug. His weapons come with a chance of auto-reloading, and his armor gives him a chance to dodge attacks. Pretty neat, huh? Anyway, Fly is a powerful offensive weapon, known for his damage dealing abilities. He can crowd control with his gnat bandits, and if you buy him the Needle Rounds equipment ad equip a piercing scroll, he can pierce a decent amount of armor as well. Overall, definitely worth buying if you're feeling ambitious and want to take missions to the next level with style. However, keep in mind his bad defensive stats. Good hero pairings: Beetle, Ladybug, Roach, Waterbug Bad hero pairings: Stinkbug, Slug, Worm Honey Bee General: 'Ladybug Fencer:' 'Strategy' Ladybug is a character that you will likely be using more of out of your 2 characters. Her abilities are what really what makes up for her low damage. She is excellent in 1 to 1 combat. She can use Riposte to counter for heavy damage, as well as gain a speed and damage boost. Pinpoint is one of the best damage based abilities in the game, doing lots of damage as well as making the target take extra damage. Lunge can either focus on taking down an armored enemy or quickly dispatch of a group of smaller enemies. Engarde is focused on getting you close to an enemy that fires back at you. Her passive ability, Debilitate, be used for a great number of things. It is mainly used for taking down heavily armored units, but it can also slow the enemy down tremendously. She starts off slow, but you can upgrade her armor to increase her speed. This is very effective in keeping up with faster ally heroes. Her riposte ability further increases her speed. If your ally hero is slower, you can upgrade her equipment to include more damage or more damage resistance. It comes at the cost of lower speed, however. When combined with upgraded armor, she become a average speed-killing machine. Ladybug even has an AoE attack. She is a well-rounded hero. 'Hero Pairing' 'Good Hero Pairs' Ant, Fly, Pillbug, Worm 'Bad Hero Pairs' Roach, Termite, Cicada ' Pillbug Gunner: Hit Points| Medium-Low| Damage| Heavy| Armor Piercing| Medium| Armor| Medium| Speed| Medium/Low|''' '''Strategy Contrary to the relatively poor stats given to Pillbug above, he is, in many eyes, the best ranged fighter out there. He has mediocre speed, armor, has an annoying spread when he fires, not the world's greatest armor piercing without the proper equipment...so what gives? The thing is, Pillbug has amazing abilities and equipment that make him just the right ranged fighter for a lot of people. He has two abilities that allow him to fire armor piercing bullets and explosive rounds, which all do massive damage to even the thickest of enemies. And that's not where it ends. He has a piece of equipment called the shoulder cannon you can purchase for $2000, and one bullet on that does 50 armor piercing damage. Yes. 50. You read this right. That means you'll be killing a centipede in less than 20 seconds. It is absurdly powerful, especially when Pillbug is paired with heroes like Roach and Waterbug, who get rid of the fleas and gnats clinging on to him wearing away his health. He acts primarily as a base defender, but can eventually with enough love tank a few hits as well, as long as they're not overwhelmingly powerful. All in all, a deadly hero when used right. Despite all that, Pillbug does have his downsides. His speed and armor, like mentioned before, are at best mediocre, and that makes him an absolutely TERRIBLE roamer and explorer, especially since he can't attack while moving. This fact alone balances out his power by a lot, however, not many people will be using this guy for offense anyway. He is also vulnerable to all sorts of damage that a quicker ranged hero can dodge, like Fly Gunslinger or Cicada Commado, due to their higher speed and their ability to shoot on the run. Pillbug is outclassed offensively, but on defense he is an impregnable wall. His abilities mostly involve damage and tanking. The two types of bullets he shoots are extremely useful and should be upgraded to deal with tough situations, but Hardened Shell and Hunker Down are good for situations you know Pillbug won't handle well. The abilities have decent synergy, unlike Roach's (XD), but can be improved on. This gives Pillbug some strangely overwhelming power in certain situations , especially against armored bugs. Pillbug really does shine in fights with armored enemies due to his armor piercing ability and his shoulder cannon equipment. Roach Knight: Slug Electritian: Stinkbug Chemical Expert: 'Termite Builder:' 'Strategy' Despite his seemingly underwhelming stats shown above, Termite is a force to be reckoned with. His turrets are mediocre at first, but as you upgrade them, you will realize their usefulness. Gunner Turret and easily sweep crowds, because unlike the one at the food stash, they deal huge damage, fully upgraded they deal 20+ damage per shot and fire 4-5 time a second. For heavily armored enemies, Heavy Turret is your best friend. At 40+ damage per hit and really high AP, any fearsome Slug or Snail is already taken care of. And the best is that all turrets are portable, allowing you to create defensive position to hold your own near, or away, or anything in between from home. Workmanship raises their might to amazing levels, and Junk Smash is very effective in gathering extra SP for resources. Overall, a very powerful defender. Downsides? low damage, little to no AP and slow movement with little HP. Tinker has an annoying screen shake. The screen keeps shaking non stop, bad for eye-sight and causes headaches. Waterbug Pirate: Worm Gernadier: *Garden Beetle Defender: *Garden Beetle is only available in Tower Defence Mode. Legends Field Mouse Legendary Ranger: Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman: Hamster Legendary Bruiser: Praying Mantis Legendary Hunter: Tarantula Legendary Scientist: Toy Robot Legendary Gunner: Strategies & Tactics: Bug Heroes Tag Team With Bug Heroes 2 Tag Team System, there are countless combinations possible; each pairing like no other. On its own, each Bug Hero has its own unique focused playstyle; looking at the base of 19 non-Legendary Bug Heroes, below are Duos with an uniquely higher synergy, complimenting both strengths and weakness, and are paired with a focus on a specific expertise, offering an exquisite experience. A fore warning, the Pairs below are by far for advanced play; and there are considerations to fully realize the latent synergy... 'Ant Engineer & Termite Builder' ---- 'Army Ant Captain & Honey Bee General' ---- 'Worm Grenadier & Pillbug Gunner' ---- 'Ladybug Fencer & Roach Knight' ---- 'Bumblebee Brawler & Crab Spider Shield Bearer' ---- 'Waterbug Pirate & Beetle Warrior' ---- 'Black Widow Assassin & Cicada Commando' ---- 'Slug Electrican & Stinkbug Chemical Expert' ---- 'Aphid Sensei & Moth Enchantress' Last Updated: May 11th, 2014 Category:Guides